Wiggle Pop! (video)
"Wiggle Pop!" is a Wiggles video that was released on November 7th, 2018 and was released in the US on April 16th, 2019. Songs # H.O.L.I.D.A.Y # Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle # Mr Pop # Turkey in the Straw # Shoulder Pop (Australian/New Zealand version only) # Today # The Giraffe # Londonderry Hornpipe # The Dance Of The Scottish Horses # Spotted Cars # Basil the Cat # Australia # Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar? # When A Prince Meets A Princess # Dolls And Fairies On Parade # So Many Colours To See # I Love To Go To Mexico # Surfer Bop # Paddy The Piper # Tiptoe Through The Tulips # Super Anto # Play the Bass Guitar # Yalo Yalo # Tribute To Bert Kaempfert # Fruitie In My Hat # Fire Truck Rolling Production In April 2018, Paul Field revealed in an interview that The Wiggles will begin production on a new album and video. "Wiggle Pop! will feature original Wiggles words and songs and each song will be a homage to great musical artists from the past."http://www.retail-merchandiser.com/reports/licensing-reports/3390-the-wiggles Filming began in mid-May, following Emma's recovery from Endometriosis surgery, and before the American Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour. Production stills and behind the scenes videos began being posted on The Wiggles' social media accounts, which showcased The Wiggles dressed as artists like The Beatles, The Beach Boys, David Bowie (as Ziggy Stardust), Willie Nelson, Prince and Madonna. It was thought it would be released in the United States and Canada close to its release in Australia, as Paul Field commented "Our releases are now synced worldwide so that no Wiggle fan across the planet has to wait any longer." While the album was released within weeks of the Australian counterpart, North American fans had to wait 5 months before the video was released. In the same interview, Paul Field announced the tie-in Wiggle Pop! Big Show tour. Release Dates *'Australia/New Zealand' - November 7th 2018 *'United States/Canada' - April 16th 2019 Trivia * This is the first Wiggles release to be mostly themed after homaging popular artists. * This marks the third Wiggles time The Wiggles directly homaged The Beatles, after their appearances on "The Ed Sullivan Show" were referenced in The Shimmie Shake! music video from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, and their "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" cover was referenced for Let's Eat!. * In the song Australia, Anthony wears his 2007 skivvy to match the footage in the dancing section, taken from It's Always Christmas With You!. * Shoulder Pop doesn't appear in the North American version. This removal resulted in a number of other edits: ** The intro is edited to replace Lachy's photo with one from Fruitie In My Hat. ** The closing scene is not included (due to it referencing Shoulder Pop), Fire Truck Rolling instead transitions to the title card and then to the end credits. ** Shoulder Pop is not listed in the credits, and the credits' backgrounds are edited to remove clips of its music video. * The 2009-2015 ABC For Kids logo is used after the rating instead of the ABC DVD logo. * This is the last Wiggles DVD to have the ABC DVD Logo From 2008. * A trailer released on YouTube Movies is actually the intro and music video of H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. * The screen effects in the trailer looked exactly similar to the Nursery Rhymes 2 song title cards, just recolored. * A promotional video for the USA Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour was filmed during the production of this video, with Lachy dressed as Uncle Sam, Anthony as Willie Nelson (playing Turkey in the Straw on banjo), and Emma and Simon as turkeys. * This video aired on Treehouse TV on May 24th 2019. Gallery Screenshots Transcript See here Credits See here Behind the Scenes File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.BehindtheScenes.jpg|H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. File:TurkeyintheStrawBehindtheScenes.jpg|Turkey in the Straw File:ShoulderPopBehindtheScenes.jpg|Shoulder Pop (AUS DVD Version) File:TodayBehindtheScenes1.png|Lachy File:TodayBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Anthony and Simon File:TodayBehindtheScenes3.png|Today File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes1.jpg|When a Prince Meets a Princess File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Emma and Greg File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes3.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Greg, Michael, and Simon File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes4.jpg|Emma, Simon, and Greg File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes5.jpg|Greg File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Michael and Anthony File:SurferBopBehindtheScenes.png|Surfer Bop File:PaddythePiperBehindtheScenes.jpg|Paddy the Piper File:SuperAntoBehindtheScenes.jpg|Super Anto File:YalloYalloBehindtheScenes.jpg|Yalo Yalo File:FruitieinMyHatBehindtheScenes.png|Frutie in My Hat File:FireTruckRollingBehindtheScenes.jpg|Fire Truck Rolling Promo Pictures File:WigglePop!Promo.png|The Wiggles File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo1.jpg|Henry and Simon File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo2.png|The Wiggles on their holiday File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo3.png|H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo4.png|Emma dancing on her holiday File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo5.png|Wags, Emma, and Lachy File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo6.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:ED649844-5DC3-4FAF-AE45-AB4D1AABF328.jpeg|Emma and the dancers File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle(song)Promo1.png|Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle(song)Promo2.png|Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle File:MrPopPromo1.png|Mr Pop File:MrPopPromo2.png|Mr Pop File:MrPopPromo3.png|Mr Pop 69366025 10157767276472018 4550724334959722496 n.jpg|The Wiggles and Mr Pop File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo1.jpg|Anthony playing the banjo File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo2.jpg|Turkey in the Straw File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo3.jpg|Lachy and Anthony File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo4.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggly Performers File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo5.png|Anthony playing the banjo 60586839_10157519292977018_383613112940494848_o.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggly Performers File:ShoulderPopPromo1.png|Shoulder Pop (AUS DVD Version) File:ShoulderPopPromo2.jpg|Emma doing the Shoulder Pop (AUS DVD Version) File:ShoulderPopPromo3.png|Lachy holding his purple Maton electric guitar (AUS DVD Version) File:ShoulderPopPromo4.png|Lachy doing the Shoulder Pop (AUS DVD Version) File:ShoulderPopPromo5.png|Anthony, Emma, and Simon (AUS DVD Version) File:TodayPromo1.jpg|Today File:TodayPromo2.png|Lachy and the Wiggly Performers File:TodayPromo3.jpg|Emma playing the drums File:TodayPromo4.png|Lachy smelling the roses File:TodayPromo5.jpg|The Wiggles as the Beatles File:TodayPromo6.png|Emma as a Beatle File:TodayPromo7.png|Simon playing the Hofner bass guitar The-wiggles-as-the-Beatles.jpg File:TheGiraffe2018Promo1.jpg|The Wiggles and the African Wiggly performers File:TheGiraffe2018Promo2.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Oliver, and the African Wiggly performers File:TheGiraffe2018Promo3.png|The Giraffe File:TheGiraffe2018Promo4.png|Emma, Anthony, Oliver, and the African Wiggly performers File:TheGiraffe2018Promo5.png|Emma, Anthony, Oliver, and the African Wiggly performers File:LondonerryHornpipePromo.jpg|The African Wiggly Performers File:LondonerryHornpipePromo2.png|Londonerry Hornpipe File:TheDanceoftheScottishHorsesPromo1.png|The Dance of the Scottish Horses File:TheDanceoftheScottishHorsesPromo2.png|Emma and Douglas File:SpottedCarsPromo1.png|Spotted Cars File:SpottedCarsPromo2.png|Lachy playing the piano File:BasiltheCatPromo1.jpg|Basil the Cat File:BasiltheCatPromo2.jpg|Emma and Basil AustraliaPromo.jpg|Anthony and Dan Sultan File:AustraliaPromo2.png|The Wiggles and Dan Sultan File:AustraliaPromo3.png|Australia File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo1.png|When a Prince Meets a Princess File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo2.jpg|Michael and Anthony File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo3.jpg|Simon, Emma, and Michael File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo4.jpg|The Wiggles, Greg, and Michael File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo5.png|Lachy, Simon, Emma, Greg, and Michael File:DollsandFairiesonParadePromo.jpg|Dolls and Fairies on Parade File:ILoveToGoToMexicoPromo1.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Performers File:ILoveToGoToMexicoPromo2.jpg|I Love to Go to Mexico File:ILoveToGoToMexicoPromo3.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Performers File:ILoveToGoToMexicoPromo4.png|Emma and Simon File:SurferBopPromo1.jpg|Surfer Bop File:SurferBopPromo2.png|The Wiggles holding their surfboard File:SurferBopPromo3.png|Simon and Lachy playing their guitars File:PaddythePiperPromo.png|Paddy the Piper File:TiptoeThroughtheTulipsPromo1.png|The Wiggles and Tiny Tim File:TiptoeThroughtheTulipsPromo2.png|Tiptoe Through the Tilips File:SuperAntoPromo1.jpg|Super Anto File:SuperAntoPromo2.png|The Wiggles and Super Anto File:SuperAntoPromo3.png|Super Anto Dsj0I7uUwAExOx.jpg|Play the Bass Guitar YalloYalloPromo1.jpg|Yalo Yalo File:YalloYalloPromo2.png|Lachy, Captain, and Simon File:FruitieinMyHatPromo1.png|Fruitie in My Hat File:FruitieinMyHatPromo2.jpg|Emma, Simon, and Anthony File:FruitieinMyHatPromo3.png|Anthony as a blueberry File:FruitieinMyHatPromo4.png|Lachy and the Wiggly Performers File:FruitieinMyHatPromo5.png|Simon and Anthony File:FruitieinMyHatPromo6.jpg|Emma plays on the piano File:FireTruckRollingPromo1.jpg|Simon playing his red Maton acoustic guitar File:FireTruckRollingPromo2.png|Fire Truck Rolling File:FireTruckRollingPromo3.png|Simon and his red Maton acoustic guitar File:FireTruckRollingPromo4.png|Henry, Emma, Simon, and Lachy DrW20DSVAAIqMWe.jpg large.jpg|Promotional image featuring the DVD and CD DVD Gallery DVD Menu Gallery References Category:Wiggle pop Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:DVDs Category:2018 Category:2018 DVDs Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Videos Category:Australia Category:United States Category:Canada Category:ITunes Movies Category:Treehouse Movies Category:2019 Category:2019 DVDs Category:Videos from the 10's